Puppy Love
by x-BlackButterfly-x
Summary: Zosan as puppies. Nami POV. Nami has a small surprise for Luffy. But it turns out that Luffy has a little surprise of his own. Can be read as romantic parings or nakamaships. Cover Image made by sanji-mayu on tumblr.
1. New Home

As soon as I thought of this, and started imagining it, I just had to start writing it. There is more to come.

If anyone has any prompts or ideas for this, I will happily write them. ^.^

**Re-edited: 08/12/14 **

* * *

Nami smiles at the small blonde puppy sitting on the kitchen counter. The puppy barks happily, wagging his tail and looks up at her with adoration in his eyes. Carefully she ties a big red bow around the blonde's neck and softly kisses his nose before standing back and looking over her work.

The small puppy sits still with his head slightly raised presenting himself proudly to her with a glowing confidence. His coat is shiny and neatly trimmed, his eyes are bright, and the red bow is angled perfectly.

Pleased with her work, Nami reaches forward and squeals with delight as she scratches the pup's ear and grins as the pup laps up the attention.

"Sanji, Luffy is going to be so happy when he sees you."

The puppy barks again and nuzzles against her hand.

A few years ago, Nami had moved into Luffy and Ace's house. Ace had left to travel around the world, and did not want his brother to be left in such a big house all on his own.

Ever since she had moved in, Luffy had been constantly pestering her about getting a puppy. She refused every single time. Even though the kid had promised he'd be the one responsible for the thing, she knew that she'd end up looking after it. He didn't seem to realise what owning a puppy meant and what he would need to do, other than play with it.

The thing would need toys, a bed, collars, as well as needing to be micro chipped. They'd have to scout and find the best grooming services and veterinary practices, which will all need to be paid for, including the insurance. They would need to consider what type of breed they would get, would the puppy be from a breeder or an animal shelter? They would need to know what diet the puppy would need and what the best type/brand of food to buy would be. The list goes on and on.

Not forgetting the thing would need to be potty trained, walked at least once every day, and of course there is the teething…

Nami was completely against getting a puppy. Yeah some were cute, but it's just too much hassle to own one.

Correction, she was completely against getting a puppy. It seemed all it took for her to change her mind was to find the right one. She wasn't even looking, just out shopping for new clothes, when a woman handed her a flyer they were giving out. It turned out, that the woman was from an animal shelter just down the road. One look at this flyer was all it took for Nami to give in to Luffy's wishes and get the guy a puppy.

The puppy on that piece of paper was Sanji. The poor thing had been abandoned by its owner and had almost starved to death before it was picked up. Nami couldn't resist those sad eyes staring at her from the picture.

She couldn't resist those eyes now as they lovingly looked up at her from the kitchen counter.

The front door opens and she hears Luffy calling out to her.

"In here Luffy!"

She looks back down at the little puppy and talks quietly to him.

"Okay Sanji. Keep quiet and stay still."

The blonde pup obeys immediately, stilling his previously wagging tail, and not moving an inch. Nami turns around from the counter just as Luffy walks through the kitchen door.

"Look who I found Nami, isn't he so cool?"

She frowns as she sees what he was holding, a puppy. Its fur is matted and dirty, there is a scar where its left eye should be, and is that green fur?

Its horrible smell is spreading through the kitchen, but that isn't the only thing that is making her angry. What annoys her most is that if they keep it, they will have two puppies to pay for.

"Luffy you idiot! We are not keeping that thing!"

"Aww why can't we?" he asks, pouting.

"Because we already have Sanji!"

Luffy tilts his head to the side in question, "Eh, who's Sanji?"

She sidesteps and reveals the blonde puppy that still hasn't moved from his spot. At seeing the black haired boy he starts wagging his tail and barking happily in greeting.

Stars spin in Luffy's eyes as he excitedly runs over to the counter and pets the blonde pup.

"Hey Nami, why can't we keep both Sanji and Zoro?"

"Who's Zoro?"

He holds up the green pup in answer.

"No. I am not having two puppies running around here and messing stuff up. You take that thing down to the animal shelter, I'm sure they'll take it in."

Luffy looks at Nami pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. He looked more puppy like then the green thing in his arms. _What is its name again?_ ….. _Oh yeah, Zoro._

The green manky ball of fur just stares at her, impassively.

Nami looks back up at Luffy's expression and sighs, giving in. He cheers as he spins around and places the green puppy next to the blonde one on the counter.

"They are going to be great friends!"

Nami is not so sure about this. As soon as Zoro is placed next to Sanji, the blonde pup stops wagging his tail and turns away from the other, raising his head as in a smug manner. Zoro turns away too. Luffy just laughs and excuses it, saying they will be friends in no time.

The smell of the green pup hits Nami's nostrils again at full force, making her gag a little.

"Right that's it. I'm taking that thing for a bath."

She grabs Zoro, storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving Sanji with Luffy.

20 minutes later:

Nami is kneeling down on the floor, reaching over and scrubbing at the pup in the bathtub. She swears that the puppy is glaring at her. _Can puppies even glare? Well, it certainly looks like this one is. _She grabs the jug from the floor, fills it with lukewarm water from the bath, and gently pours it over Zoro, washing out the soap, avoiding his eyes and mouth.

What surprises her is that the puppy actually has green fur. She had thought it had gone that colour from either dirt or from some green liquid being spilled on him. But no, it is naturally green.

Nami drains the tub, and picks Zoro out with a towel. As soon as his paws reach the floor, the puppy shakes, splashing water everywhere and soaking Nami's clothes.

"ZORO!"

She hears Luffy laughing from the doorway and looks up at him as he places Sanji on the floor.

"It's not funny Luffy."

Luffy keeps laughing and she scowls at Zoro. She feels something warm and wet touch her hand. Looking down beside her, she smiles. Sanji is looking up at her as if apologising for the green pup's behaviour.

"Well at least someone has manners." She grumbles.

Nami picks up Sanji and scratches him behind his ear. The blonde looks at Zoro as if in a mocking manner. The green pup just turns away then walks out unaffected, and followed by Luffy.


	2. Settling In

**Re-edited: 08/12/14**

* * *

After giving Zoro a bath, Nami changes into some dry clothes and goes downstairs. As she approaches the bottom step, she hears growling coming from the kitchen. Worried, she quickly goes in and she spots Zoro and Sanji growling at each other in front of the blonde pup's bed.

Just as she is about to walk out and let them settle things themselves, the puppies pounce on one another, rolling around and trying to bite and scratch the other as much as possible.

"ZORO! SANJI!"

The pups stop fighting immediately and look up at Nami, as they stay tangled up in each other.

"GET INTO THAT BED RIGHT NOW!"

Sanji obeys instantly, cuddling up into the blankets on the left side of the bed.

Nami narrows her eyes at the one disobedient pup.

"Zoro, you too."

After a minute or two of staring at each other, the green puppy finally gets into bed and lays on the right, trying to keep his body from touching Sanji's.

"You'll have your own bed tomorrow Zoro," Nami sighs, before leaving the room.

The next night Nami walks into the kitchen, carrying Zoro, with Sanji following close behind her. The blonde pup heads straight for his bed and gets into the same position as he was the night before. She doesn't understand why he is doing that now when he has the whole bed to himself as she'd rushed out in the morning to get Zoro his own bed.

Nami leaves Sanji do as he pleases and carries Zoro to his bed. The green puppy's bed is up against the wall, across the room from Sanji's, and as soon as Nami places Zoro into his bed, the puppy gets straight back out.

She glares down at Zoro then picks him up, and places him back into his bed, only for him to walk straight back out again. Nami sighs irritably and tries again.

This pattern continues a few more times until she finally gives up and turns to leave. Curious, she stops in her tracks at the doorway and looks back into the kitchen to see what Zoro is up to.

She observes as the little green puppy circles around the room a few times before climbing into Sanji's bed and laying down to sleep just as the night before. Sanji just lets Zoro stay there, with no fighting it out like last time.

Confused for a while Nami stares at the puppies in their bed then decides to leave them be. She turns off the lights then makes her way upstairs to her own bed. She doesn't understand those two. One night, the puppies are fighting over sharing the bed, then the next they sleep next to each other with no complaints.

Nami doesn't really care about what the puppies do, as long as they don't wreck the place, and so far so good. She just wishes that she hadn't had to waste her money on that second dog bed and the other additional things that Zoro would need as well.

2 weeks later:

_Ugh, this is getting annoying now, why won't he leave me alone?_ Sanji has been following Nami around the house all day. He'd been doing this for the past two weeks. At first it didn't bother her, but after tripping over the idiot a few times when he got in her way, she'd had enough.

No matter how much she'd try and get the pup to leave her alone, he just would not stay away. She was starting to prefer Zoro. The green pup hardly bothered her at all.

High-pitched barking got her attention, and she looks down to see Sanji, happily wagging his tail, and with a squeaky, orange toy bone in his mouth. The little blonde pup drops it at her feet then crouches down, putting his weight on his front paws, and wiggles his bum in the air.

Nami tries to stay mad at him, but looking into those little eyes as he barks happily, her resolve melts, so he picks up the bone and carefully throws it across the living room.

Sanji bounces along after it, but before he can reach the toy, Zoro rushes out from behind the sofa, picks it up, and runs into the kitchen. Nami stands there laughing at Sanji's reaction. The poor little blonde's ears have gone back and his tail is now down in-between his legs.

As quickly as a light switch being pressed, the blonde growls then runs after Zoro. Nami dashes in after him, as she doesn't want them to break anything else in her home. Since taking them in, the puppies had fought constantly with each other, and more often than not, she would walk in on their fights to find things broken, and fluff everywhere.

Seven times now she had replaced the cushions in the living room.

Running into the kitchen, she finds Zoro and Sanji already barking and nipping at each other.

"Oi, stop that right now!"

The puppies wouldn't listen to her no matter how much she shouted at them. In the end she had to pull them apart and shut them in different rooms so she could have some peace and quiet for a while.


	3. Home Alone

**Re-edited: 08/12/14**

* * *

Once again, Luffy had not stocked up on the puppy food like he was told to, causing Nami to glare in annoyance at the almost empty food box, trying to work out what to do. There is only enough food for one of the puppies and them sharing it is a definite no. Sanji and Zoro only shared their bed occasionally and nothing else. Besides, it wasn't enough to keep them both going till dinner.

They'd just end up bothering her all day for more food and mooching for scraps and treats.

She could go and buy food later and feed them the rest of their share when she got back, but she didn't want it to confuse them with giving them their food at a different time.

Knowing she would need to buy more food anyway, Nami decides to just feed Sanji for now, and go shopping straight after, for Zoro. It seemed cruel as both of the puppies are waiting patiently beside her, but Sanji had gone hungry before, and she didn't want to trigger any memories or upset the poor thing.

Filling Sanji's bowl with the remaining food, Nami places it down on the blonde's eating mat on the floor.

Zoro watches as Sanji eats his food, causing Nami to feel extremely guilty. As she picks up her keys to run to the shop, she hears a scraping movement behind her.

Turning around, she sees Sanji pushing his bowl away from him, with his nose, and over to Zoro. On closer inspection she can see that half of the food is still in the bowl. Grinning, she watches as the blonde barks at Zoro and nudges the bowl closer to the green pup, instructing him to eat.

Zoro stares at the blonde puppy for a while, before he finally starts to eat the food, causing Sanji to bark happily and wag his tail as he leaves the room. The green pup's eye follows Sanji as he continues to eat and Nami leaves them to it. She loves their peaceful moments like this and although it turned out well in the end, she's still going to kill Luffy later for forgetting the food.

While shopping, Nami had got more than she needed. She also got interrupted by Luffy ringing to say he was staying at Usopp's tonight. Humming cheerfully as she walks to her house door, she is excited to finally have the place to herself for the night.

Fishing out the keys from her pocket, she proceeds to unlock the door and steps inside, pleased to find that the hallway is clear from mess. Closing the door behind her, she smiles wider, content with the peace within her home.

A loud crash from the living room, however, wipes that smile from her lips.

Dropping her bags, Nami runs to the living room, and instantly boils with rage at what she sees.

Zoro and Sanji are rolling around on the carpet, barking, growling and nipping at each other. But that isn't the worst part.

The living room is a mess. The sofas have been scratched, fluff from the seats and cushions are flying everywhere, broken glass from picture frames litter the floor, the T.V has been knocked over, along with the coffee table, and muddy paw prints are all around the room and over the furniture.

Nami curses herself for forgetting to lock the puppies in different rooms when she left. The fighting always happens when they are left alone, but never to this extent.

The puppies still hadn't noticed her and are still fighting each other in the middle of the room. And is that blood in their fur?

Clenching her fists to her sides, Nami _makes_ them notice her.

"ZORO! SANJI!"

The blonde and green pups yelp as they jump away from each other.

Growling, Nami storms out to the kitchen to get a pan and brush to clean up the glass before the two idiots hurt themselves even more. Luffy is so going to pay for the damage, with interest. She is not going to pay for the aftermath of these fights anymore.

After getting what she needed, Nami stomps back to the living room, but halts as she reaches the doorway. In the room Sanji is slowly creeping up to Zoro. She is about to snap at them again, as it seems like they are going to start fighting once more, but she stops herself when all Sanji does is sit next to Zoro.

They haven't noticed her yet, so out of curiosity, Nami hides behind the door frame and peeks around to watch.

Zoro remains still, ignoring Sanji, and for a while they stay like that.

Nami waits patiently as she has never seen how they act together when they were alone, she only knows about their fighting when she comes home.

A minute or two pass before Sanji moves again. Nami watches curiously as the blonde pup leans over to Zoro and gently licks at the traces of blood from his fur, just under his undamaged eye.

Nami covers her mouth with her hand to suppress the squeal that is threatening to escape her. She doesn't want to interrupt them or the puppies to know she is there. Eyes wide she continues to observe the two puppies.

Zoro doesn't move or push Sanji away from him, and as soon as the blonde pup finishes cleaning the blood off Zoro, he lays down next to the green puppy.

Zoro looks around, before leaning down and licking the blood from behind Sanji's ear.

Nami Squeaks and hides behind the door. That is the most adorable thing she's ever seen them do with each other. Peeking back around, she sees Zoro continue to clean the blonde pup's wounds, and Sanji's eyes are closed and his tail is wagging gently as Zoro licks away the blood.

She really doesn't want to interrupt when they are being civil to each other, so she quietly makes her way upstairs leaving them alone for now, the mess can wait.


	4. Trip to the Park

**Re-edited: 08/12/14**

* * *

One bright, sunny afternoon, Nami decides to take Zoro and Sanji to the dog park. Clipping the leads onto their collars, she then leaves the house with one puppy walking on either side of her.

She had taken the pups on walks before, but only around the block of their home, so Nami is both excited and nervous.

Watching the blonde pup, Sanji is obviously excited too, wagging his tail and looking around with curiosity as they stray further from their normal walking routine.

Zoro on the other hand, looks bored, and is just concentrating on where he is walking. Occasionally she'd spot the green pup glancing at Sanji, but only for a split second.

Finally they arrive at the park, and it is busy today. The place is fenced in with black metal railings and one large gate to enter and exit. From the gate, separate concrete paths lead all around the park, through the grass, past the tall trees, flower beds and the ponds - which are filled with lily pads and home to several ducks - situated at the back and front of the area., several benches and waste, as well as dog waste bins, are also scattered around.

Nami opens the gate, then shuts it behind her as she walks in. Sanji is barking happily and she has to lightly jog to keep up with how fast he is pulling her further inside the park.

"Sanji, calm down!"

Slipping Zoro's lead on her wrist, Nami grabs the blonde pup's lead with two hands and drags him back closer to her.

"Sit!"

The blonde obeys immediately.

"Good boy Sanji."

Nami carefully takes a treat out of her jeans back pocket then gives it to the blonde. He takes it gently and barks happily up at her. However, the sounds of the other dogs in the park quickly distract him and his tail is now wagging at full force as he looks around.

Walking forward on the path again, Sanji shoots off, pulling poor Nami and Zoro along with him.

"Ahh, Sanji, stop!"

Yanking on the lead, she pulls him back again and picks him up. The blonde puppy squirms and wiggles in her arms trying to get down. Sighing, Nami looks around and notices that all the other dogs and puppies are off their leads.

She's wary about letting them off as they have only been let free around the house and back garden before, and she's not sure how they would behave here. Still wiggling in her arms Sanji whines. She could let him back down, but he'd pull her arms out of their sockets if he runs off again.

Sighing once more she bends down and lets Zoro off his lead, unclips Sanji's, and puts him down.

The blonde pup sprints off barking and wagging his tail madly. Nami stays on the path keeping him in her view as he runs around.

Sanji plays with other dogs for a little while, and then bounces along to one of the ponds. Nami giggles as she follows him all over the place, than sits down on the bench in front of the pond.

She watches Sanji as the pup eyes the ducks in the water with a great curiosity. The blonde dips a paw into the water and Nami can't suppress her laugh at how he jumps back in shock from the cold. Sanji slowly walks back up to the edge of the water, and stretches his paw over once more, trying to catch one of the ducks on the lily pads.

Nami looks around at the beautiful scenery around her. She smiles as she decides that they are definitely going to come here again.

A loud splash has her turning and looking back over to the pond. Nami laughs so hard her sides hurt.

Sanji is in the middle of the pond surrounded by lily pads, and the ducks are quacking at him as if laughing at the poor pup too. The lily pad on top of his head, and Sanji's gloomy look from falling in, reminds her of Zoro.

Eyes going wide, she snaps her jaw shut, abruptly stopping her laughter and looks around. Noticing that Zoro isn't there, she starts to panic.

"Zoro! Zoro?!"

Nami jumps up from the bench and fetches Sanji out from the pond. The blonde shakes the water from his fur and runs after Nami as she walks off.

Looking in hedges and in the flower beds, they frantically search for the lost green puppy, while Nami calls out to him several times.

Sanji barks from behind her and she quickly puts his lead back on. She knows that the blonde won't wonder off, as he always stays close to her, but she doesn't want to risk losing the both of them.

Asking around, no one had seen a green puppy anywhere, and Nami starts to worry that Zoro might have gotten out of the park.

Just as she is about to walk to the gate to look elsewhere, Sanji barks and runs off, pulling her along with him. Nami grabs his lead with both hands and tries to drag him back to the gate, but the puppy is somehow stronger than her this time, and keeps taking her further away from the exit.

"Sanji! Stop! We need to find Zoro!"

She grits her teeth, and digs her heels into the ground, trying to gain control back on the puppy. However he just keeps pulling her forward and barking continuously. Other people in the park are watching, some shaking their heads at her inability to control her pet, and Nami fumes with rage, at both Sanji and at the strangers who won't even help her.

She refrains herself from shouting at them and gives up on stopping Sanji, just letting him take her wherever he pleases. The blonde puppy drags her through the flower beds, past the ponds, and to the back right corner of the park. He finally stops and starts sniffing around while Nami pants heavily, bending forward, hands on her knees, with the lead around her wrist and struggling to catch her breath.

Sanji sniffs at the hedges nearby and barks a few times. Hearing another faint bark, Nami straightens up and looks around. _That sounded a lot like Zoro…._

Sanji yanks her forward as he runs into a hole in the hedge. Swallowing hard, in a dire need for water, Nami grabs the puppy's lead with both hands, sits down on her knees and looks into the hole in the hedge.

She sighs in relief at seeing Zoro sitting there, in the middle of the branches, with Sanji licking and nipping playfully at him, everywhere he can reach. Taking Sanji out, she giggles at his whines from being separated from Zoro, then proceeds to gently pull the little green puppy out from the hedge and clips on his lead.

Nami ruffles the rescued pup's fur and untangles him from the branches that he got caught in.

"You scared me so much, Zoro, don't ever do that again."

Sanji barks as in agreement and Nami lets go of the puppies leads, placing them on the floor, as she stands up and reaches into her back pockets for some treats. Frowning at finding none, she looks back down at the puppies and grins at the sight in front of her.

Zoro is sitting there patiently, with Sanji next to him. The blonde pup has Zoro's lead in his mouth and is wagging his tail happily. Nami picks up the blonde's lead and slowly walks him out of the park. Her grin gets even wider as she watches Sanji walk Zoro while he constantly looks back at the green puppy to make sure he is still there.

They continue like this the rest of the way home and Nami decides that she will not be taking them back to the park any time soon. And when she eventually does, she is going to keep a closer eye on Zoro.


	5. Puppy Proofing

Haven't updated this fic in a while, sorry.

The plan is to have another chapter up by the end of the day ^.^

**Re-edited: 08/12/14**

* * *

It should have been done sooner, preferably before they took Sanji and Zoro in, but Nami didn't know the extent of how much she'd needed to do in order to make sure their home was save for the puppies to live in. After reading up online, Nami had panicked at seeing all the different things they hadn't done to ensure the puppies safety, and at spotting all the safety hazards around the house she instantly started to 'puppy proof' their home.

It all started after Sanji fell down the stairs when trying to follow Nami around the house as usual. Luckily it was only the bottom two steps he fell down, and he wasn't hurt badly. Sanji was back up on his paws and chasing Zoro around the house after the green pup stole his toys a few minutes later, but it was still enough for Nami to become anxious every time Sanji went near the staircase.

And, as if to freak her out even more, Zoro started gnawing on the wires behind the T.V. Again, luckily no one was hurt as she caught him before he could cause any real damage or hurt himself. That was when Nami decided to look up how she could stop the puppies from chewing on any of the wires around the house. During her search she stumbled upon a few websites about puppy proofing.

After reading through several websites- increasing her anxieties on the different things around the house that could hurt the puppies – she then proceeded for three days straight to rush around finding and buying everything they needed, not caring about the price for once, because if the puppies were to have a serious accident, the vet bills would surly cost more than the amount she had been spending the past few days.

After getting everything advised to her, she first cleaned up the whole house from top to bottom, checking for any small objects on the floor which the puppies could swallow and choke on. She also kept any eye out for any nails sticking out of the walls or furniture, and cleaned up Luffy's smelly clothes from around the place.

Next, Nami wrapped all exposed cords in spiral cable wrap –to make it harder for Zoro to chew through the wire and hurt himself if he were to go after them again before Nami could catch him -, unplugged things that weren't in use and made sure that all their cleaning supplies were locked away in cupboards, not left lying around in the puppies reach. As well as this, Nami also had to rearrange the cupboards in the kitchen so that she could place their bin in one of them as Zoro had been stealing scraps from out of the bin and trailing trash around the house on more than one occasion – she reckoned this was mainly to annoy her.

Nami also got Franky around to install more secure locks to all of their windows and put a safety gate at the bottom of the staircase to stop the puppies - especially Sanji - from going upstairs.

Once she was done puppy proofing the house as much as possible, Nami sighed in relief as she flopped down onto to the sofa and relaxed back onto the cushions. At hearing the pitter-patter of paws on the wooden living room floor, she smiles softly, instantly able to tell which puppy had decided to join her, just from the sound.

As she sits up more in her seat and looks down, she spots Sanji sitting on the floor by her feet, wagging his tail and looking up at her as if asking for an invitation to jump up on the sofa.

Nami pats the seat next to her and Sanji barks happily, rushing over and attempts to leap up. The blonde pup whines as he keeps trying and failing to get up onto the sofa. Nami giggles and picks him up, much to Sanji's delight, and places him onto her lap. The puppy jumps up, gently placing his front paws on Nami's chest and licks her cheek, wagging his tail frantically.

"Eww, Sanji~," Nami laughs as the blonde pup keeps giving her kisses.

As Sanji finally settles down onto her lap, Nami gently rubs behind his ear and turns on the T.V.

When Nami gets up to grab a blanket, as it is staring to get cold, Sanji is instantly at her heels, following her to the staircase. She manages to get through the new safety gate and close it before Sanji can get through. As Nami starts walking up the stairs, the blonde pup whines and scratches at the gate.

"Stop whining Sanji, I'll be back in a minute."

As she gets to the top of the stairs Sanji's whines get louder and she bites her lip as she turns around. The blonde pup has his front paws up on the gate and is trying to stick his nose through the bars. Nami sighs and makes her way back down, "Fine, come on then."

As she reaches the gate, the blonde pup barks happily and wags his tail, bounding up the stairs as soon as the gate is open. Nami panics and hurries after him, reaching her arms out behind Sanji to catch him in case he falls. Once she's grabbed a blanket, she carries Sanji back down the stairs and sits back on the sofa, placing Sanji next to her and drapes the blanket over her legs. It's not long after, that Zoro joins them and the two puppies curl up next to each other at Nami's side.

An hour or two later, Luffy comes home to find all three of them sleeping on the sofa. He chuckles quietly and turns off the T.V. After grabbing something to eat, he goes back into the living and gently picks Nami up. She stirs slightly but stays asleep as Luffy carries her upstairs to bed, leaving the two puppies fast asleep on the sofa still curled up together.


	6. Trip to the Vets

Second and last update for today. Also, for those of you who read the last chapter as soon as it was up, I've added a little bit more to it, if you'd like to go back and read it again.

I have got the next few chapters planned out and all I need to do is write them, but a lot of personal stuff is going on at the moment and I'm a huge procrastinator, so...don't be too annoyed or disappointed if this doesn't get updated for another few months, again...

Also, I'm not sure how much more of this fic I'm going to/can write, so if any of you have any ideas, or if there is something you'd like to see happen in this fic, then let me know and I'll happily write it for you when I can. ^.^ x

**Re-edited: 08/12/14**

* * *

As Luffy walks into the kitchen carrying Zoro, his eyes widen at the mess. Stacks of papers and letters litter the kitchen tops, and all the cupboard doors are open.

"Nami? What are you doing?"

Luffy's voice startles her and she bangs her head on an open cupboard door as she gets up from kneeling on the floor, "Ouch," Rubbing her head she turns around with a frown on her face, "I'm looking for Sanji's papers. You know, the ones I got from the animal shelter when I brought him home. I can't remember where I put them…"

"Shishishishi, what are you getting those for? It's Zoro we're taking to the vets."

Nami growls and continues looking through the cupboards, "I KNOW that. But I'm not sure if Sanji was micro-chipped before we had him, I've already told you this."

"Nami?"

"WHAT?!"

"Why are we getting Zoro micro-chipped again?"

Sighing, she pulls out several things from one of the kitchen cupboards, "How many times do I have to tell you everything, Luffy? It's so that when Zoro gets lost again, if his tag or collar gets ripped off and he is found and brought to the vets, they'll be able to know he's ours and contact us to pick him up. I'm not having a repeat of last time."

"Shishishishi, oh yeah!"

"It's not funny you idiot! If it wasn't for Robin finding him we may never have got him back."

Nami is referring to last week when Zoro got out of the garden. She panicked when the green pup never came in to the calls for food one early morning, after being let out into the garden's, and went outside to discover that the postman had left the gate wide open. Together with Luffy and Sanji – safely on a lead - they frantically searched for Zoro but couldn't find him anywhere. They also contacted all the animal shelters and vets to check if anyone had brought in a green puppy, but had no luck.

Zoro was missing for three days until eventually Robin had found him wondering around the other side of the city while she was on her way to work. Thankfully he wasn't hurt, just confused. Nami and Luffy were just relieved to have him back home.

"That dog is always getting lost, even in this house."

"Shishishishi, he wasn't lost. He was just having an adventure weren't you Zoro~?" Luffy grins as he scratches the green pup under his chin, "I bet he found tons of meat!"

"Ah-ha! I've found them!"

"Found what?"

Nami sighs and looks through her findings, "Sanji's papers."

"Why do you need them?"

"Oh for- … To check if Sanji's been micro-chipped! How many more times?!" Nami screeches as she rubs her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Nope, looks like he hasn't. We'll have to bring Sanji too. Hopefully they won't mind micro-chipping both of them."

"Yosh! Sanji! Let's go!"

The blonde pup bounces into the kitchen and barks happily as Luffy pats him on the head and clips the lead onto his collar.

Half an hour later they arrive at the vets and take their seat in the blue, seated, waiting area. The veterinary practice is quite small, but is said to have the best veterinary surgeons and nurses in the city, as well as great customer service. The walls are painted white and they are covered in posters with advice on pet care and health. They also have several leaflets near the receptions desk on insurance packages and other related vet care products.

Only a few other people and their pets are currently in the waiting area and Sanji, as curious as always, walks over to a pet carrier a few seats down from them, his new extendable lead allowing him to reach it. He soon discovers that there is a cat inside the pet carrier and sniffs near the bars. The cat hisses at Sanji and attempts to attack him, reaching out its paws. The blonde pup jumps back and Zoro wriggles free from Luffy's arms, getting in-between Sanji and the pet carrier, growling and barking at the cat inside.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouts, and makes a grab for the green pup as the owner of the cat quickly picks up the pet carrier and moves to the other side of the waiting area. The altercation between Zoro and the cat starts a chain reaction within the surgery and the others pets start causing a ruckus.

As all the pet owners try to calm down their pets, Zoro is called in to see the vet. Nami quickly carries Sanji past the other animals, and the glares from their owners in the waiting area, following Luffy as he carries Zoro into one of the consultant rooms.

"Yep, it's just as we thought. Zoro hasn't had his vaccinations yet."

"How much is all of this going to cost, Chopper?" Nami asks.

"I'm not completely sure, the secretary will be able to give you a better estimate on your way out, and it's very important that Zoro gets all of his vaccinations. He will also have to be neutered at some point, the sooner the better."

A few minutes later Zoro has had his first set of vaccinations and is now being micro chipped. Luffy is helping to keep the green pup still, though his help ended up not being needed as Zoro was calm the whole time and didn't even flinch when he was micro-chipped.

"Ok, now its Sanji's turn," Chopper smiles as Luffy picks up Zoro, swapping places with Nami in the corner. Chopper quickly washes his hands as Sanji is placed onto the examination table.

The blonde pup flinches and yelps when he's micro-chipped, Nami instantly strokes and comforts him. Once he has calmed down, Chopper gives both the puppies a treat and Nami and Luffy thank him as they leave, the cat from before hissing at the pups as they walk past the waiting area.

Once at home, Sanji spends the rest of the day lying in his bed in the kitchen, clearly still upset from his visit to the vets.

"Nami~," Luffy whines as he shakes the blonde's orange toy bone at the puppy's face, "Sanji still won't play~."

"Leave him alone then. He'll probably feel better in the morning and he'll play with you then," Nami sighs as she picks up Sanji's food bowl.

The blonde pup didn't even move from his bed, let alone touch his food when she put it down for him earlier. In contrast, Zoro had been completely fine after getting his vaccinations and being micro-chipped.

Zoro strolls into the kitchen as Luffy keeps trying to goad Sanji out of his bed. They watch as the green pup gently nudges Sanji's paw with his nose, then licks the blonde's ear. Sanji slowly raises his head and looks up at the other puppy.

Zoro then grabs Sanji's toy from Luffy's hand and runs off with it into the living room. Nami and Luffy stare at the doorway the green pup just ran out of then simultaneously laugh and smile as Sanji barks happily, running off after Zoro.


	7. Junk Mail

This was going to be longer but stuff happened, and I felt this needed updating so hopefully this will do. .

It's another short chapter but hopefully they will start getting longer. We'll see.

**Re-edited: 08/12/14**

* * *

"Zoro! Bed, now!" Nami commands the disobedient pup that is currently sitting on the carpet in the living room.

Zoro had once again chewed on the legs of the coffee table, getting teeth marks into the wood and making Nami more than unhappy with him. The orange-haired woman keeps trying to discipline the green pup but Zoro will not listen to a word she says.

With a sigh, Nami places her hand on her hip and she looks down at the puppy across the room from her, "Why can't you just listen to me like Sanji does? Come, on. Get to bed."

She growls slightly as Zoro lies down on the floor instead, and she calls out to Luffy, "Luffy! Get your ass down here now!"

A loud crash can be heard before the patter of rushing footsteps make their way across the hallway and down the stairs.

She turns around and frowns as she faces Luffy, "He won't listen to me. He's chewed on the table legs again."

"Shishishishi, its fine, the table's old anyway~- ow, Nami~!" He whines after she hits him on the head.

"That's not the point!" Nami screeches. "Zoro needs to be disciplined. The lady at the shelter told me so when I got Sanji. Puppies need to be disciplined so that they grow up to be well-behaved and friendly dogs…or something like that…And Zoro won't listen to me, but he will listen to you. So make him go to bed."

"Why bed, though? Bed's no fun, it's boring~."

She sighs in annoyance and glares at Luffy as her patience is already starting to wear thin with the guy, "That's the point. If he learns that every time he does something wrong, that he's put to bed, he'll stop doing those bad things. It's like getting a 'time out' when you're a kid. And I won't have to keep increasing your debt for new furniture. Understand?"

Luffy nods at her explanation and turns his attention to Zoro, who is still sitting in the living room. The straw-hatted boy simply points to the kitchen door, not uttering a word, and Nami watches in slight awe and mild annoyance as the puppy instantly walks into the kitchen and gets into bed, obeying Luffy.

"Now, stay in there until Nami tells you to come out."

Zoro settles into his bed, and seems to glare at Nami before his gaze is averted to Sanji who comes bounding in happily and nuzzling against the orange-haired woman's legs. She pays the blonde pup no mind and turns back to the living room to watch T.V.

Luffy grins widely when he sees the blonde pup and heads for the back door, "Come on Sanji~, let's go play in the garden~," he says happily as he grabs one of the pup's toys.

Sanji stares at him for a few seconds then wags his tail happily and bounces off, following after Nami, causing Luffy to pout and whine before going after the pup. He gets into the living room, and spots Sanji already curled up at Nami's side on the sofa.

"Nami~, Sanji won't play with me~."

"It's probably because he doesn't want to. He wants to be with me, right Sanji-Kun~?" Nami coos and giggles when the blonde pup barks happily, wagging his tail as he pounces onto her lap and smothers her face with kisses.

"But I want to play with Sanji~." Luffy keeps whining and squeaking the rubber toy in his hand to coax Sanji over to him.

Nami sighs, once the kiss attack from the puppy calms down, and gently rubs behind Sanji's ear, the pup leaning into the touch, "Sanji-Kun~ can you go play with Luffy, for me~?"

The blonde pup barks then kisses her once more before making a leap off of the sofa and running out to the garden, yapping at Luffy to follow him. He grins and runs out after Sanji, toy in hand, thanking Nami on his way out.

Nami smiles as she watches them leave then turns back to watching the T.V. An hour or so later she hears Luffy calling out to her.

"Can Zoro leave his bed now?!"

"Yeah!"

She hears Luffy laugh and open the back door as he goes outside again while she goes upstairs to grab her laptop, now bored of the serial dramas and the – in her opinion - un-funny comedies which are currently on T.V. Once she has her laptop, she goes back into the living room, annoyed to spot that Zoro is now lying on the sofa in her seat.

She sighs and sits on the other side of the green pup and gently ruffles his fur as her laptop starts up.

Once she's logged in she decides to check her emails as she hasn't checked them in a while, so she isn't surprised about the amount of junk mail that is currently filling up her inbox. Bored, and with nothing to do, she looks through them anyway. As she scrolls through the emails she finds a few from the animal shelter she got Sanji from. At first Nami is confused but then she remembers that she ended up signing up for the monthly email subscriptions before she left the shelter.

Nami looks through the emails from them and stumbles across an advertisement for puppy obedience classes. She glances over to Zoro, who is stretched out beside her, and wonders if these classes would be a good idea. It would certainly help in getting Zoro to obey her as well as Luffy, and they may even pick up better tips on how to keep the puppies under control – though she doesn't need that much help with Sanji as he always listens to her, however Luffy might benefit by taking the blonde pup.

Looking back through the email she finds out that it is a 3 months course, and once she reads that the email comes with 50% off vouchers, she's sold, and 5-6 minutes later Nami has signed both Zoro and Sanji up for these classes through the online forms. Satisfied, she grins and looks though the details about the classes once more.


	8. Obedience Classes

**A/N - The last time I updated this fic was around last October. Sorry for the long wait, I'd been focusing on other fics that had a deadline but now that they are done and out of the way, I will be working on this one more. I have a few other chapters lined up and ready, so for a while I will be updating this fic every two weeks on a Wednesday.**

* * *

"Luffy! Hurry up, we have to leave!"

Nami rolls her eyes when she hears a thud from upstairs; obviously Luffy wasn't ready at all and had only just got out of bed. She grabs one of the leads that she left out on the kitchen counter, and then clips it onto Sanji's collar. The little blond puppy sits patiently by her ankles and looks up at her, wagging his tail happily. Nami then smiles and picks up the other lead.

One down, two to go.

"Zoro~," she calls out, sweetly.

Frowning when she gets no reply, she then looks around for the missing pup, _If Zoro won't come to me then I'll go to him._ Glancing back down at Sanji, she orders him to stay put, smiling when the puppy obeys her and doesn't follow her into the living room. Nami bites her lip and twirls the front stands of her hair around her finger as she tries to figure out where Zoro is. First she looks behind the sofa, before searching the entire room. She sighs when she comes up puppy-less and heads out into the hallway. Glancing back to the kitchen, Sanji is still there, sitting by the doorway where she left him. Nami then heads to the stairs to shout up to Luffy in order to get him to help her find Zoro, and that's when she notices that the safety gates at the top and the bottom of the stairs are wide open. _Shit! How could I have forgotten to close the gates?! What if Zoro or Sanji fell down the stairs because of me? This is what we got the gates for in the place. How could I be so careless! I'm not Luffy dammit!_

Quickly making her way upstairs, closing the gates behind her, she almost collides with Luffy as he's rushing to the bathroom.

"Oi Luffy, have you seen Zoro?"

"Eh? No… Shishishishi, he must be playing hide and seek!"

Nami groans, "He's not playing hide and seek. He and Sanji don't understand that game. They're just puppies. Hurry up and finish getting ready."

Luffy grins and heads into the bathroom, so she goes into her room to look for Zoro. Standing at the doorway, Nami scans over her room, her eyes landing on her curtains when she notices something off. Her curtains don't normally touch the floor, and the ends of them aren't green…..

_I thought puppies didn't understand hide and seek? That right there is a common hiding spot for idiots._

Quietly, Nami tiptoes closer to her window. She'd pulled her curtains back neatly this morning, and now that she looks closer, the curtain on the left has a small bump at the bottom. Standing in front of the curtain she can make out the green fur sticking out from under the fabric. Lightly and slowly grabbing the curtain, she then quickly pulls it away to see a startled green puppy looking up at her.

Nami quickly picks Zoro up before he can run away and he whines quietly when he's trapped in her arms.

"Don't whine. You're going. Don't you even dare think that I'll let you get out of this. I've already paid for these classes."

The pup struggles against her but she keeps a firm grip on him as she carries him downstairs then clips Zoro's lead onto his collar. _Now there's just one left._

"Luffy! Hurry up!"

Gently placing Zoro onto the floor, Nami then holds her end of the lead and walks the green pup into the kitchen so she can go and get Sanji. Once the two puppies are ready, Nami makes her way to the front door and waits for Luffy before heading out to the car.

The obedience classes, in which Zoro and Sanji have been enrolled in, are taken at one of the city's local leisure centres. The building is large to accommodate different sections for a variety of sports activities, including a swimming pool and a gym. The classes they are there for have their own room, but Nami and Luffy are informed that on the days with good weather, like today, their classes are taken outside in a specialised area (mainly used for dog agility training lessons) which is enclosed at the back of the building, and so they are shown the way there by one of the staff members.

The outside area is relatively large and has patches of grass as well as concrete paths. An agility course is set out at the back of the area, and right in the middle of one of the patches of grass are several other people like themselves with puppies that need obedience training.

"Ah, you're finally here. You two are the last ones to arrive. Please hurry up and join the others in forming a line," a young woman calls out to them, ushering them to join the rest of the class, "My name is Kalifa and I am the class instructor."

Kalifa is a slim, pretty woman with blue eyes, blonde hair and thin black framed glasses. Her hair is tied back in a bun, and she is wearing a yellow long-sleeved jacket, black knee length high heeled boots, and a short black skirt. She starts the class off with basic introductory activities where everyone states their name and the name of the puppy that they have brought along, as well as the puppy's breed. Next, Kalifa informs them of the structure of their classes throughout the next three months. This first lesson they will start on the top basic commands that a puppy needs to learn. To start off, the instructor gets them to teach their puppies how to sit when commanded to, awarding them with treats when they do it right. Once everyone has had a few run-throughs, Kalifa stops them and proceeds to see to them one at a time, asking the owners to attempt to get their puppies to sit at their command.

As she goes down the line, a few of the puppies listen after the first two or three attempts, while some completely disobey their owner. Nami's feeling more nervous the closer that Kalifa gets, and she looks to her side in surprise when a red-haired man beside her nudges her arm and whispers quietly to her.

"No need to be nervous. Kalifa might be quite strict but she means no harm. All she'll do is tell you what you're doing right and what you are doing wrong, then move down the line."

"Yeah? You seem to know her quite well."

"Ah, well…," the man rubs the back of his neck nervously and chuckles quietly, "We've taken this course a few times now…."

"Eh?!"

"Will you two be quiet?!"

Nami squeaks quietly when she and the man next to her are scolded by Kalifa who is just a few steps away from her.

"I'm Kid, by the way, and this is my puppy, Law. Obviously he's older than the others as we've had to take this course so many times…."

Looking down to their feet, she sees a small beagle puppy who seems to be just as bored as Zoro, maybe even a little grumpy….

"He just won't listen to me, no matter what I do. Kalifa's tried to be patient and help me, but there are only so many lessons she can do on the basic commands before she has to move on with the classes for the others who are taking it too. We've failed each time. I'm just lucky that they let me retake this course to keep trying, even if it is overly expensive…. Law's quite stubborn."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Nami frowns as she looks down at Zoro who is laying by her feet, looking as if he's about to drop off into a deep sleep at any second.

Eventually, the instructor reaches them, and as Kid mentioned earlier, Law is not listening to him at all, and it's not long before Kalifa gives up, turning her attention to Nami and Zoro.

"Ok well first of all, he needs to be on his feet."

Nami nods and tries to get Zoro to stand up, but to no avail, causing Kalifa to sigh, "please don't tell me he's going to be another Law? I don't think I can handle two of them in my class. I've had enough with one."

"U-Uh…. Hopefully not…. Zoro isn't completely disobedient… He listens to Luffy."

The mention of his name has Luffy turning towards Nami, and she's surprised to see that he's stuffing a few sandwiches into his mouth, making his cheeks puff out like a hamsters. _Where the hell did he get those from…?_

"This is Luffy? The one your puppy listens to?" Kalifa asks in disbelief, "and stop sneaking away to grab food! Those sandwiches are for everyone when we have our lunch break!"

"Shishishishi~ Sorry~."

Nami sighs before turning away from her companion, glancing towards the instructor instead, "I'm sorry about him, but yes, for whatever reason, Zoro actually listens to him. Maybe it's because Luffy was the one who found him…. And before you speculate, it's not to do with me, our puppy Sanji does everything I say, it's just Luffy he doesn't listen to sometimes, that's why I've brought them along too. I don't know why Zoro won't listen to me."

"Hm, this is rare. Normally within a household the puppies will only see one person as their pack leader and listen to them. I hardly ever see two puppies that live in the same house but regard different people as their pack leader."

"I-Is that a bad thing…?"

"Not necessarily. Obviously it's a good thing when a puppy or a dog listens to more than one person, it's just a matter of training, though Law seems to be hopeless….," Kalifa comments as she glances towards the beagle once more, "... if we can get your two to listen to you both, then there will be no problem at all. They'll probably still regard only one of you as their pack leader as it's in their natural instincts, but it's important that they listen to you both, though as with any pet, it isn't guaranteed that they will obey you 100% of the time or on the first command."

Nami nods as she listens then watches as Kalifa turns her attention to Sanji. The blond pup instantly starts wagging his tail at full force as he looks up at her, and then barks happily as he nuzzles against her ankle. Kalifa does not look amused.

"That's sexual harassment. Sanji, sit."

Sanji backs away instantly at the command, and sits down in front of her with his head held high, causing the other women who are there with their puppies to comment on how cute he looks and how well behaved Sanji is being.

"That was on his first try. He doesn't seem to be disobedient at all."

"Not to women he's not. With men, and idiots like Luffy, he won't always listen to them," Nami informs the instructor.

"That was so cool~! I want to make him do that too~!" Luffy beams as he makes Sanji stand up then proceeds to tell the blond puppy to sit, Kalifa watching in amusement as Sanji ignores the younger boy, only sitting back down again when Nami tells him to.

"See?"

"I do. This will be interesting. I'll come back to you later."

The instructor bends down and lightly scratches Sanji's ear, quietly mumbling another comment about sexual harassment as the blond pup laps up the attention, before she continues on with the rest of the line. The same process is repeated as they go through the rest of the basic commands for a puppy to learn, including, stay, lie down, and leave, and as they go through each one Nami gets more and more frustrated with Zoro. When going through the different commands, Zoro was not one bit interested in the reward treats, but when they were trying to teach the puppies to leave something alone by placing a treat not that far in front of the puppy, Zoro would take the treat straight away. It's as if the green pup is doing this on purpose just to spite her and show her up in front of the class. The only good thing about it is that Zoro is not the worst puppy here, as Law had walked off a while ago to lie on the grass, not moving an inch despite how angry Kid would get by the minute.

Eventually, much to Nami's relief, it's time for their lunch break, and as their owners snack on the food and drinks provided for them, the puppies are free to interact and play with each other within the closed in, outside area they are in. Nami gets a drink of lemonade while Luffy tries to scoff as much food into his mouth as he can. A few other people sneak a little bit of food when they can, but they are not having much luck, especially when a young pink haired woman, with the same eating habits as Luffy, gets to the food. Nami remembers from the earlier introductions that the woman's name is Bonney. Bonney is wearing a white low cut tank top, a pair of light blue denim shorts, and a black pair of combat boots.

The pink haired woman hordes up a few slices of Pizza, then starts eating them as she stands beside Nami once the rest of the food has been eaten by Luffy.

"That guy needs to learn some manners."

"He's not the only one…," Nami mumbles quietly to herself.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"E-Eh? J-Just, which one is your puppy?"

"Ah, it's that one over there."

Nami looks into the direction that Bonney is pointing, and spots the small puppy which is lying on the grass by its own, away from the other puppies.

"His name is Killer. He's a bearded collie."

"The name doesn't suit him."

"No, but when other people hear his name they get more intimidated," Bonney says with a grin.

"Eh, he still seems harmless though."

"He can vicious when he wants to be."

"...I still can't see it."

"Alright, he's not exactly a violent dog, he's quite calm, but I'm still worried about him."

"Yeah? How come?"

"He's too quiet. A lot of people complain about dogs barking all the time, especially when they're puppies, but Killer doesn't bark at all. I don't think I've even heard him once. At first I thought it might be something medical, so I took him to the vet to get his throat checked out, but physically, he's perfectly healthy. Kid told me about this course and how it also focuses on getting the puppies to socialise with one another, not just obedience. I was hoping it would get him to be livelier or something, but since they've had free time, Killer has just been laying down over there."

"Well, it's only the first lesson. Maybe he just needs to get used to them."

"Yeah, maybe…."

"Nami~! Law is sooo cool~!"

The orange haired beauty looks over to Luffy as he walks over to them, carrying Law in his arms and stroking the puppy's back. Law doesn't seem happy at all, the same grumpy expression on his face, but he makes no attempt to get away from Luffy or move from the guy's hand.

"Oi!" Kid growls as he catches up with them, "how the hell are you holding him like that? Law doesn't normally let anyone touch him, not even me."

"Shishishishi~ He must like me too~."

"Hm, it doesn't really seem that way Luffy… I don't think…," Nami comments, slightly confused by the beagle puppy in her friend's arms, "hey, where's Zoro and Sanji?"

Taking a quick glance around, she easily finds Sanji, and once she finds him, it's not that difficult to find Zoro as the green pup is not that far away from Sanji. Zoro is sitting down on the grass and seems to be intently watching the blond as he plays with the other puppies. From what Nami can see, she guesses that Zoro isn't too happy that Sanji is playing with the other puppies, and is keeping a close eye on them as they run around with Sanji and play with one of the squeaky toys that have been provided for them. Nami smiles as she calls out to Sanji, the blond pup instantly dropping the toy and eagerly rushing over her. A group of women who were crowded around a tall, young, blonde man and his puppy, had watched Sanji as he was called and are instantly drawn to the Labrador. Luffy, who had now put Law down, picks up the small blond pup and is unfazed when the crowd of women surround them, wanting to know more about Sanji. As the puppy excitedly laps up the women's attention, Luffy notices two presences gazing at him, one with murderous intent, and one with adoration. He tries to look around and find whoever is looking at him like that, but he's easily distracted and ends up answering the bombardment of questions he is asked about Sanji.

A few minutes later, Kalifa calls off their break and gathers everyone into the middle of one of the patches of grass. The class continue trying to teach their puppies the top basic commands once they've spread out into their own spaces, and the instructor takes her time in going from one owner to another for one on one help and advice for their pups. As before, Zoro is still not listening to Nami. Sanji, on the other hand, is obeying Luffy's every order, but Nami reckons it's only because the women nearby keep praising the blond pup each time he gets a command right.

"They should focus on their own puppy, not mine…."

"You're not wrong, Nami, but you aren't exactly paying attention to the puppy you're actually supposed to training."

Nami's eyes widen and she quickly turns towards Kalifa who is watching her with a hint of amusement and agitation, "U-Uh, I'm sorry…. I got distracted…."

"It seems you're not the only one."

For a split second she assumes that Kalifa is talking about the other women, but then she follows her instructor's gaze to see that Zoro is also watching Sanji, and hasn't even noticed that Kalifa is standing right beside him. Nami picks Zoro up, snapping him out of his daze, and the green pup growls at her until he realises who she is and settles down into her arms.

"That's another thing l need to talk to you about. It's not safe to pick a puppy up without giving them warning or gaining their attention first as they can get aggressive when startled, just like Zoro did just now. You're lucky that all he did was growl this time."

"S-Sorry…"

"Anyway, I would ask you to go through the commands with him again but I think we both already know that he won't obey."

"Does that mean you're giving up on him?" Nami asks.

"Of course not, but for now I think we need to discuss something else. During the break earlier I was observing the puppies and I noticed that Zoro was watching Sanji the whole time. Is Zoro a possessive dog?"

"I...I don't think so…. He just watches out for Sanji, even though they don't get along most of time…"

"Any particular reason they don't get along?"

"They're just too similar, I guess, aside from when Sanji is around women."

"Yes, I have noticed. Do they fight a lot?"

"Yes, but not all the time. And they fight over toys but not for long, it's more of a rough play between them."

"What about with food?"

"They don't fight over food, or Sanji's bed, not anymore anyway."

"They sleep in the same bed?"

"Ah, yeah. Zoro has his own bed but he always gets into Sanji's. The first night we had them they only had the one bed, so they shared it for that first night. And then when I got Zoro his own for the next night, he wouldn't sleep in it. I'd gotten him the same bed and blankets too."

"It's possible that Zoro has developed an unhealthy obsession with Sanji. It's good that they can get along, and the rough play isn't always that bad as long as they aren't getting too hurt from it, but I think he'd benefit more by being around other puppies or dogs and actually interacting with them like Sanji does. As Zoro doesn't seem interested in doing so, I suggest that you separate them-"

"-Separate them?!"

"If you'd let me finish…"

"S-Sorry…."

"As I was saying, I suggest that you separate them from time to time, so that they can get used to being away from each other. This way, Zoro might start interacting with other puppies instead of following Sanji around all the time and feeling that he needs to keep an eye of him. He needs to understand that Sanji will be safe without him being around him 24/7. And I suggest you start by making them sleep in separate beds."

"And you really think that this will help?"

"It's a start."

Nami nods and listens as Kalifa explains it further to her and gives her tips on how to get Zoro to sleep in his own bed. She's not entirely sure if this would be a good idea, or if it will even get Zoro to eventually start listening to her, but it can't hurt to try, right?

* * *

**Another A/N - As I mentioned in this chapter, in this fic, Law is a Beagle and Killer is a Bearded Collie. I chose this breed for Killer as the breed is said to be calm and intelligent, like he is, plus, when groomed a certain way it's difficult to see the dog's eyes, just like Killer because of his mask, and when he was younger his hair covered his eyes. ^.^**

**With Law I found it difficult to decide on a breed for him but then I saw a picture of a Beagle puppy and it just looked so much like him. That is my only reason for this match XD. If you want to see the pictures to get a better idea of what I see the puppies looking like in this fic (including Zoro and Sanji) then there are links on my profile page to my tumblr posts on each one**.


	9. Vet Scare

A few weeks after the pups' first obedience lesson, Nami had finally gotten Zoro to sleep in his own bed, and today, the green pup had gotten into his own bed with no prompting at all. Nami was obviously pleased with this, however, it didn't stop her from getting a headache just as she was about to fall asleep. And so, she quietly goes downstairs and into the kitchen to get some painkillers for her headache. As it's almost midnight, and is pitch black downstairs, in order to see what she is doing, Nami turns on the kitchen light. She is surprised to see Luffy sitting in front of Sanji's bed, pouting as he rolls a tennis ball back and fore between his hands across the floor.

"Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Sanji won't play with me."

"It's late and he's obviously tired, so leave him alone and let him sleep. What did you even have the lights off for?"

"I didn't want to wake Zoro."

"Well the light isn't even bothering him," Nami replies as she looks towards Zoro's bed to see the green pup curled up and fast asleep, "and Sanji should be sleeping. He's only a puppy, he needs his rest."

"But Sanji wouldn't play with me all day~," Luffy whines, still trying to entice the blond pup into playing with him.

Nami sighs and grabs the painkillers she came down for from one of the top kitchen cupboards, and then swallows two of them with water before placing the rest back. Luffy keeps pestering her and Sanji so she goes to check on the blond pup. Thinking about it, she realises that Sanji has been quieter today, and he didn't even attempt to get on the sofa with her earlier like he normally does when Nami sits in the living room to watch T.V. Taking a closer look, Sanji can barely keep his eyes open, but she reckons that's mainly because he's tired, though she's still a little worried.

"I'll ring the vets tomorrow and get him an appointment, just in case, but he's probably fine…."

"We can't wait until then. We need to take him there now!"

"It's late Luffy, the vets are closed now."

"There must be one open!"

"Stop shouting!" Nami scolds as she hits the back of Luffy's head, "Zoro's sleeping, and Sanji's trying to sleep. Like I said, it's late and none of the vets around here will be open now, plus I don't want anyone other than Chopper to look at him."

"Then let's ring him now. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Luffy, just go to bed. If Sanji's still the same in the morning then I will make an appointment then."

Luffy pouts and glances to the puppy once more before agreeing and heading upstairs to bed. Nami watches him leave before she crouches down in front of Sanji's bed and gently pets him, smiling slightly when Sanji kisses her hand.

Before heading out of the kitchen she checks on Zoro to see if he's still in his bed. The green pup is still in a deep sleep, not at all disturbed by Luffy's shouting earlier, so Nami turns off the lights before heading back upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day, late afternoon, Nami and Luffy are currently at their local veterinary practice and are in Chopper's room as he examines Sanji. The blond pup wouldn't eat anything that morning and he hadn't gotten out of bed all day, not even to go outside, and Nami had to pick him up in order to get him to the vet. When Sanji wouldn't eat his breakfast Nami had rang the vets to make an appointment and was happy to hear that Chopper had a free slot before he finished work for the day. They have brought Zoro with them too as they didn't want to leave him at the house by himself.

"His gums are very pale...and his breathing is slightly ragged… his heart rate is higher than normal too… you said he wouldn't eat his food this morning?"

"That's right," Nami replies, "I left it out for him too, just in case he would eat it afterwards, but he wouldn't even get out of his bed…."

Chopper looks Sanji over once more before excusing himself, coming back in a few minutes later with Kaya, who is one of the veterinary nurses, both of them with worried expressions on their face.

"Kaya is going to take a blood sample from Sanji and we will get it looked at straight away."

"Is it bad, Chopper? Is Sanji going to be okay?" Luffy asks, petting Zoro as he holds the green pup in his arms."

"… Sanji has lost quite a bit of blood."

"Eh?! But he hasn't hurt himself!"

"Luffy don't shout!" Nami scolds, hitting the back of Luffy's head.

"No he doesn't seem to have, and that is why this is so dangerous. Sanji has blood-loss anaemia. I'm not sure what has caused it at the moment, that's why we're taking a blood sample. The most common causes of blood loss are trauma, slow gastrointestinal bleeding associated with stomach and duodenal ulcers, parasites, and tumours in the gastrointestinal tract. So that's what we'll be looking for. Blood-loss anaemia is more dangerous in puppies as they have not fully grown, and as he's also lost a lot of blood, I'm going to have to give him a blood transfusion."

"I don't understand… it's like Luffy said… Sanji hasn't got any cuts; he's not bleeding out, so how has he lost so much blood?"

"In this case the cause is more likely an internal bleed or parasites. Have you been deworming and defleaing Sanji regularly?"

"Yes, I have-"

"-Is Sanji going to be okay?" Luffy interrupts.

"….. We need to start his blood transfusion, and once we get the test results back we should be able to identify the cause and start him on the right treatment straight away. I think it's best if I examine Zoro too. If the cause is a parasite infection it's possible that Zoro could have the same problem and it would be best to catch it early. You're going to have to separate them until Sanji has recovered."

Kaya takes a blood sample from both Zoro and Sanji, and another nurse comes in to take the blond pup to start his blood transfusion before his condition worsens. Zoro whines when the nurse takes Sanji out of the room, and he growls at Luffy when the boy won't let him try and go after the blond. Once they've settled Zoro down, Chopper exams him.

"Does he have it too, this anaemia thing?" Nami asks.

"…..No, Zoro seems to be relatively healthy. If his blood test comes back clear then Zoro won't need any treatment."

"So he's okay?"

"It looks that way, yes."

Nami sighs in relief before picking Zoro up from the examination table, "can we see Sanji now? When will the test results be done?"

"We should have the results shortly as I've fast tracked them, and we have our own laboratory here now so it should be done rather quickly. Sanji will be in one of the kennels out back and you should be allowed to see him, but I'm afraid only one of you can, unless you leave Zoro with one of the nurses. I'm sure Kaya won't mind watching him for a little while."

They do as suggested, and leave Zoro with Kaya as they go out to see Sanji. The blond pup is in one of the isolation kennels where warm blankets have been provided for him. Sanji isn't looking too well when they see him, cannula attached to his front right leg for his blood transfusion as well as giving him other liquids to keep him hydrated and to give him the nutrients he needs. He can barely keep his eyes open and Nami slowly reaches her hand inside to pet him gently as he falls asleep.

Chopper lets them stay with Sanji for a while as he goes back out to check on the blood samples, returning shortly after with one of the nurses.

"Okay, the test results have come back. Zoro's are clear so he will not need anything. Sanji's on the other hand, conclude that his blood-loss anaemia was caused by a parasite infection."

"Really? But how?" Nami asks, confused.

"It's possible for a dog or puppy to come into contact with parasites anywhere and the medications can't always protect them from it. Sanji's most likely got them from being outside or he could have eaten them, or even got them from being in contact with other dogs or puppies."

"Okay, so what now?"

"First we're going to start him on a course of antibiotics," Chopper explains as the nurse who accompanied him attaches another IV line to Sanji, "we'll have to keep him in overnight in order to keep an eye on him as the next few hours can be quite crucial. In the meantime, I suggest you go home. I have written a new prescription of de-worming tablets for you as well as a tablet form of the rest of the course of antibiotics we are giving Sanji. The de-worming medication I am going to give you are stronger than the ones from before, so please bring in the pack that you have at home with you tomorrow so that we can dispose of them properly. You will need to pick up your prescriptions from the front desk on your way out."

Nami nods and smiles to Chopper, "thank you, we'll come in first thing tomorrow to see him."

They say their goodbyes before collecting the prescriptions they have been prescribed with, and thank Kaya for watching Zoro for them as they take him back, reluctantly leaving the vets and going home.


	10. Separation Anxiety

Nami takes off Zoro's lead once they get inside. Luffy had been quiet on the way home. All of them had. She still doesn't like the fact that she had to leave Sanji at the vets, but it's the best place for him at the moment and she knows that he'll be fine with Chopper looking after him, though that doesn't make her any less worried. Nami suddenly remembers that Zoro hasn't had his last lot of food for the day so she makes herself busy and goes into the kitchen to put some puppy food into Zoro's bowl. She calls Zoro in once she's placed the bowl of food on the floor but the green pup doesn't respond.

"Zoro, I don't have time for this, get in here!"

"Nami, you don't have to shout. Zoro is just as restless as we are."

"I know," she sighs, "but I'm not in the mood right now."

Luffy gets Zoro to come into the kitchen but he still won't eat his food, instead he walks over to Sanji's bed and whines as he lies down in front of it.

Sighing once more, Nami goes over to the little green pup and sits on the floor beside him then gently scratches behind Zoro's ear.

"We miss him too Zoro. But he's going to be okay, so you should go and eat your food so that we don't have to worry about you too. You need to eat, and Sanji would want you to."

Slowly, Zoro gets up from lying on the floor, and then kisses Nami's hand before going over to his food bowl and slowly starting to eat. She smiles as she watches him then gets up herself.

"Nami~," Luffy whines, "I'm hungry too~."

"Me too, I'll make us something to eat."

* * *

After eating, Nami resided into the living room to distract herself with the T.V. Since she sat down, Zoro had been back and fore several times, pacing around the room before going back out again. As she hears the patter of paws on the wooden hallway floor she groans and sits up in her seat to see Zoro walk in once again and pace around the room before going back out.

"Luffy!"

"Yeah~?" Luffy replies, poking his head around the door frame.

"Can't you distract him with one of his toys or something?"

"I tried, but he won't play with me. Do you think he's looking for Sanji?"

"No. He knows that we left Sanji at the vets. He just probably doesn't know what to do with himself without Sanji around. Take him into the garden with you so he can pace around out there."

Luffy relies with an overenthusiastic shout, which makes Nami's head pound, before picking Zoro up and taking the green pup with him into the back garden and closing the back door behind them. Finally with some peace and quiet, Nami slumps back into her sleep to mindlessly watch T.V and it's not long until she falls asleep. Waking up a few hours later, it is now 11pm. She groans as she sits up, feeling stiff from the way she slept, then turns off the T.V. Tiredly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she gets up off of the sofa and turns on the lights as she makes her way into the kitchen. It takes a while for her mind to register that Zoro isn't in his bed so she goes back into the living room to see if she missed him when she wasn't paying attention. When she finds that Zoro isn't there either, she checks back into the kitchen and peers out into the garden. _The door is locked, so Luffy must have done that when he came back inside, and he wouldn't have left Zoro out there by his own…. Would he?_

Nami rushes to the stairs and calls out to Luffy, quickly making her way up when she gets no reply. She searches the whole house and can't find either Zoro or Luffy. Nami goes back into the living room to grab her mobile phone from the coffee table, where she'd left it, and as she is about to call Luffy, he walks in through the front door with Zoro on his lead.

"Where the hell have you been?! It's late!"

"Shishishi~. Zoro was still restless so I took him over to Usopp's."

"You idiot!" Nami scolds as she hits Luffy on the back of his head.

"Ow~. What was that for?"

"You should have told me before you left!"

"But you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well you should have! Or at least left me a note! I woke up and no one was here….."

"Sorry. I'll remember next time," Luffy replies as he unclips Zoro's lead from the pup's collar then goes to put it away in the kitchen, Nami following him in.

"...So how was he, at Usopp's?"

"Shishishishi~, we tried to get Zoro to play with us but he wouldn't so me and Usopp went on his game consoles instead~."

"Right… well he needs to go to bed. You shouldn't have kept him up this late. You better go to sleep too."

"Eh~? But I don't want to~," Luffy whines with a pout."

"I want to get to the vets early tomorrow morning. I could always go without you if you don't get up in time…."

"...Fine."

Luffy says goodnight to her and Zoro before going upstairs while she draws the curtains in the living room and then turns off the light. Going back into the kitchen, she tries to coax Zoro into getting into his bed but he climbs into Sanji's and lies down there instead. Smiling slightly, she leaves him be before turning off the rest of the lights then heading to her own bed.

* * *

Getting up the next morning was a blur. Nami and Luffy got up early and rushed around to get ready and have a quick breakfast, feeding Zoro his food too. Once their food has been eaten, and the dishes washed up, Nami quickly puts on her shoes and grabs her bundle of keys.

"Come on Luffy, let's go!"

"Shishishishi~ I'm ready."

As she heads to the front door, Zoro rushes in front of her and waits for the door to be opened, "sorry Zoro, you have to stay here."

"Eh, why can't he come with us?" Luffy asks as he joins her at the door.

"Because he'll end up having to wait with a nurse and I'd rather he'd stay here. Sanji might still be unwell but if we're able to take him home anyway then we'll need to be careful with him and I can't keep my eye on the both of them. Zoro, get back….. Heel."

Nami's surprised when Zoro actually listens to her, stepping away from the door and sitting down when instructed, but she doesn't have time to celebrate the small victory and quickly opens the door, letting Luffy go out before her while she keeps a close eye on Zoro the whole time.

"Good. Now stay. We'll be back soon, hopefully with Sanji."

The green pup stays sitting in the hallway as Nami leaves and closes the door behind her before getting into her car with Luffy and driving off to the vets. Once they get inside, one of the nurses takes them straight into the back where the kennels are, as Chopper is already with another patient.

The kennel that Sanji is in has a clear view of the door and when he spots Nami and Luffy walk in, the blond pup instantly gets up on all fours, wagging his tail, and barking happily, clearly pleased to see them.

"Sanji!" Nami beams happily as she goes over to kennel and opens the door, reaching her hand in to smooth him, being mindful not bump the cannula which is still in the pup's front right leg, and getting kisses on her hand from him in return.

"Sanji has gotten a lot better since last night," the nurse tells them, "he was even eating and drinking this morning. The antibiotics seem to be working just fine and we changed them to the tablet form that Chopper gave you last night, as Sanji was able to eat them with his food. We've left the cannula in for now in case we still need to use it. Chopper will be with you shortly."

"That's great, thank you."

"Hey Sanji~," Luffy smiles as he goes over to the kennel and reaches in to gently pet the blond, "we've all missed you, especially Zoro~"

Sanji whines at the mention of Zoro's name and Nami giggles as she gently scratches behind the pup's ear, "it's okay Sanji~ you'll get to see Zoro soon~. Hopefully…."

It's not long until Chopper joins them with news about Sanji.

"Hi Chopper, is he okay? Will we be able to take him home?" Nami asks

"Yes, you'll be able to take him home."

"Yaaay~ Sanji~. You're coming home~," Luffy beams excitedly, rushing to pick up the blond puppy but is stopped by Chopper before he can.

"Wait Luffy! You can't pick him up like that!"

"Eh, why not? He's fine now right?"

"He's still got a cannula in, you'll bump it if you pick him up like that," Chopper replies as he pulls Luffy back, "Sanji's still recovering so he'll need a lot of rest. His body is responding positively to the antibiotics and once you take him home you will need to finish the course with the tablets I gave you. He should have one in the morning and one at night every day until the tablets run out. I'll take out the cannula now."

"I'll make sure he takes them, thank you Chopper," Nami smiles as she watches Chopper take out the cannula in Sanji's leg, wrapping a bandage around the pup's leg afterwards.

"You can take the bandage off tonight, and please refrain from making him do any strenuous activity," the vet warns as he glares at Luffy, "Sanji will still lack energy from time to time until he's fully recovered, but if his condition worsens at all then bring him back in immediately."

Nami ensures Chopper that they'll follow his instructions and she grins when Sanji is gently put into her arms. They settle things up including the payment for the puppy's care at the front desk and say their goodbyes as well as their thanks, before taking Sanji home.


	11. Puppy Reunion

"Zoro~! Sanji's home~!"

Nami sighs, ignoring Luffy's shouts, as she carries Sanji inside and shuts the door behind her. Sanji seems happy to be home; he's wagging his tail and glancing around curiously as Nami and Luffy move further into the hallway to take off their shoes. Luffy calls out to Zoro once more, his name being voiced making the blond pup bark happily and squirm in Nami's arms as he tries to get down. It's as if he's calling out to Zoro too. However, they are met with silence again, no barking in reply, or the sound of small paws skidding across the wooden floor to greet them.

"Hm, where is he?" Nami ponders out loud as she gently puts the blond pup down and proceeds to follow him as he scurries into the kitchen.

"Zoro~!"

"Luffy, shut up, there's no need to shout!" Nami scolds as Luffy rushes past her and into the kitchen.

Zoro is sleeping in Sanji's bed and they watch in amusement as Sanji goes over and barks happily at Zoro. The green pup slowly opens his eye but seems uninterested as he closes it straight after, attempting to go back to sleep. Sanji barks at the other pup once more before getting into bed and he gently licks the green pup's scarred eye before settling down next to him. Zoro doesn't move at all and just lets Sanji do as he pleases. Nami is happy seeing them like this, but she expected more from Zoro as the green pup had been worried about Sanji since they left him at the vets. She thought that Zoro would be happier having Sanji back, but instead he doesn't seem bothered at all.

Nami pulls Luffy out of the kitchen before he ends up disturbing the pups, and she convinces him to clean the bathroom on the promise of extra meat at dinner time.

* * *

Later on that day, Sanji is back to following Nami around the house and for once she's actually happy to have the blond pup constantly at her side. The only odd thing about today is that Zoro has been following her too, though she reckons that he's actually keeping an eye on Sanji. It amuses her that Zoro is actually trying to be subtle about it, only getting up to follow them after they've gone into another room. When Nami went upstairs earlier, Sanji following her up of course, she closed the gates behind them, and when she came back to the stairs to go down later on, she found Zoro waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. The green pup even went as far as to sit by the back door and watch Sanji as he played with Luffy in the back garden at lunch time.

After dinner, the two pups head out into the back garden while Nami puts away the dog bowls and washes up. Once she has finished and put the cutlery away, she calls Sanji back into the kitchen. The blond pup bounces in from the back door and hurries over to Nami, excited to see her, even though he only saw her a few minutes ago. She smiles as she crouches down and gently pets him.

"Good boy Sanji-kun~. We can take off your bandage now."

The pup wags his tail and kisses her hand, before allowing her to pick him up and gently place him on the kitchen counter.

Nami commands Sanji to sit down, praising him when he does as he's told, then grabs a small pair of scissors from one of the draws and carefully snips the bottom of the bandage on Sanji's leg. Once she's done that, Nami then gently takes a hold of the blond's right paw and slowly unwinds the bandage from his leg before throwing it into the bin. As she heads back to the counter to get Sanji down, she spots Zoro sitting on the floor by the side of the counter, watching her every move. The green pup walks off before Nami places Sanji back onto the floor. It's as if Zoro doesn't want Sanji to know he was there waiting for him.

Luffy has already ran upstairs to go on his game console in his bedroom and play on one of his games online with Usopp, so Nami takes this time to watch some afternoon T.V. and heads into the living room, Sanji hot on her heels. As she settles down onto the sofa, Sanji whines at her feet.

"...Come on then," Nami smiles as she gently picks Sanji up and places him onto the sofa.

The blond pup lies down at the other end while she turns on the T.V. and as she flicks through the channels she hears the patter of paws on the wooden floor in the hallway. She smiles to herself as she watches Zoro walk into the room and lie down in front of the T.V. before seemingly drifting off to sleep instantly. If it wasn't for Zoro's eye to peak open every now and then to check that Sanji was still on the sofa then Nami would have thought that the green pup really was asleep.

An hour or so later, Nami is still watching T.V., and doesn't notice Sanji moving until she hears him jump down from the sofa. It still makes her heart stop sometimes when she watches the puppies jump from that kind of height, as they are so small and she's constantly worried about them hurting themselves. Sanji seems fine though as he strolls over to Zoro, who is still in the same spot as before, then settles down beside the other pup. Zoro doesn't flinch, or even open his eye, but Nami can tell that the green pup is still awake, and she reckons Sanji can tell too. The blond nudges Zoro slightly and makes him move over a little bit so that he can get more comfortable next him, and then nuzzles his face against Zoro's neck and closes his eyes.

Nami smiles as she watches them and suppresses a happy squeal when Zoro changes the sleeping position then licks at Sanji's right leg before settling back down.

* * *

Later on that night, Nami is locking the back door and finishing off her late night routine, turning off the lights and the T.V. and making sure that there is nothing left out, dangerous or otherwise, for the puppies to nab during the night. Once she's satisfied, there is now only one thing left to do.

Get the puppies into their beds.

Sanji had been following her around again but as she tells him to go to bed he instantly obeys and doesn't follow her while she leaves the room to find out where Zoro has disappeared too. The green pup has not gone far and is walking around in circles in the living room. Nami watches as Zoro suddenly stops before turning back the way he'd just been. This isn't the first time she's caught Zoro doing this late at night in the dark. At first she'd been worried but that was until she realised that Zoro just simply couldn't find the door to the hallway. She giggles as she heads over to the green pup and gently picks him up then carries him into the kitchen and places Zoro into his own bed.

As she turns to leave she hears one of the puppies moving around so she looks back to see Zoro walk over to Sanji's bed and get in beside him, just like he used to before she trained him to sleep in his own bed. Nami decides to leave them be for tonight and heads off upstairs to go to sleep.

Tomorrow, things will be back to normal.


	12. Intermissions and Quick Decisions

**A/N: This will be the last update for a while as a lot is going on at the moment and I have no time to write, and so this fic will be on hiatus for a while. Hopefully not for too long. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. x**

* * *

The following week after Sanji's vet stay, he and Zoro are back at the local leisure centre for another one of their obedience classes, and Nami has been making sure that they attend each and every one. The lessons have been going well and most of the puppies in the class have been making great progress, all apart from Zoro and Law. Zoro is still being disobedient when Nami is giving the commands, and Law has still not been listening to anyone at all, which has caused Kid and Kalifa to almost completely give up on the small beagle pup. They know that Law understands what it is that they are asking him to do, as he has taken this class more than enough times to know the basic commands, it's just that he doesn't listen to them, and won't do what they ask of him. And the more they try, the more frustrated they get. This is not Kid's only problem, however. Law still won't let Kid handle him very often, and the only person Law allows to pick him up, is Luffy.

Law is still his stoic self, as stoic as he can be for a dog, but for whatever reason it may be, he lets Luffy occasionally pet him from time to time, he just didn't expect to be carried pretty much everywhere when he finally gave in. If Luffy's not paying attention to his own puppies, then he's carrying Law under his arm in what are obviously uncomfortable positions for the poor pup.

Sanji is the only other one whom Law allows to touch him, and you can often find the two puppies laying curled up together under the shade of one of the trees during their break. When Law isn't stuck with Luffy, he is either by himself, or more often than not, with Sanji. If they are not resting, then Sanji is constantly trying to get Law to play with him, occasionally trying to entice the beagle with one of the many toys provided for them. So far, no such luck, as the beagle pup has no interest in toys.

Nami finds it adorable how much Law and Sanji get along, the only problem, is Zoro. The green puppy is either feigning interest when the other two are together, or picking fights with the blond to get his attention, which always gets Nami and Luffy getting into trouble with Kalifa as the two puppies always end up breaking or destroying things during their rough and tumble.

At the moment, however, things are currently peaceful and calm.

Today is a bright, warm, sunny day, and Law and Sanji are once again curled up with each other in the shade under the same tree as always. Their only threat at the moment, is Zoro. The green puppy is keeping an eye on the other two pups from a few yards away, while Luffy and Bonney are preoccupied with the buffet food at the patio on the other side of the large space allocated to them. The other people in the class now know that they have no chance of getting any free food for themselves with Bonney and Luffy around, so have resorted to bring their own lunch to their classes.

Near the tree in which Law and Sanji are lying in the shade, Kalifa and Kid are arguing over what to do about Law's disobedience, and behind them, a tall blonde man is passing out flyers to the other people in their class, while Nami is sitting on the grass and is sharing a lunch that a young, blue haired woman called Vivi, has brought with her.

"Kohza is doing really well in these lessons. I wish I could say the same for Zoro," Nami frowns as she takes a bite into half of a ham salad sandwich.

"I'm sure Zoro will improve soon. Don't lose hope," Vivi replies, smiling sweetly to her as she gently places her hand on Nami's knee, giving her a brief and gentle comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you," Nami smiles back, then happily finishes off her half of the sandwich that her and Vivi are sharing.

Once they finish Vivi's lunch, Kohza rushes over to them with a yellow squeaky toy bone and places it at Nami's feet, before sitting down and patiently waiting for her to throw it for him. She smiles as she picks up the toy then throws it across the grass for Kohza to fetch. The pup instantly runs after it and picks it up, but doesn't bring it back. Instead, Kohza runs around with it in his mouth and ends up playing tug of war with one of the other puppies in the class.

Kohza is a small Labrador puppy, just like Sanji. However, it is not that difficult to tell them apart, once you get to know them, and that is not just because Sanji doesn't wear a collar, while Kohza wears a thin light blue one. One of their many differences is that Kohza's fur is a lighter colour and slightly wavier than Sanji's.

"Hey, I was wondering, why do Zoro and Sanji not wear collars? What if they get out one day and go missing?"

"Zoro already has... multiple times now...," Nami mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"O-oh um... they've been micro chipped. They do have collars but they just don't like wearing them and they'd chew them all the time. That's why I only make them wear a collar when I take them out for walks."

"Ah right, I see. Kohza has bad chewing habits too, though it's mainly just my dad's things he chews," Vivi replies with a giggle.

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah. He's a good puppy, loyal, and he listens to me, but sometimes when he gets angry or upset he goes into my dad's room for a chewing spree, mainly taking it out on my dad's shoes and slippers. It was worse when he was teething."

Nami laughs and smiles as she imagines Kohza doing just that, "is that why you brought him here for classes?"

"Yeah it is. Kohza still does it though."

"Ah, I'm sure Kalifa would help you with that if you ask her?"

"Really?... I'm a little nervous to..."

"I'll go with you. Come on, let's catch her before our break is over."

Nami gets up from the floor and smiles as she holds her hand out to Vivi.

The blue haired woman glances to the hand in front of her, then over to Kalifa and back again, before placing her hand in Nami's with a smile, and letting her friend help her up from the grass, before heading over to their class instructor, together.

Over at the buffet, Luffy and Bonney have finished eating every last bit of food and are still whining about being hungry. Luffy is currently laying on his back on top of one end of the buffet table while Bonney is sitting on the other, and is facing away from him. As he sits up, he notices that Bonney is being suspiciously quiet all of a sudden.

"...What are you doing?"

"Nothing...," comes the mumbled reply.

Intrigued, Luffy slowly and quietly creeps up behind Bonney and his eyes widen when he sees what she is doing.

"Ah! Where did you get that pizza from?! Give me some!"

"No way! And I'm not telling you!"

Luffy tackles her from behind and starts wrestling her for the pizza. As Bonney gets up from the table and tries to get Luffy off of her, several slices of pizza falls out from her shorts pocket.

"So you were stealing them?!" Luffy accuses as they both drop to the floor and fight over the pizza.

"I was not stealing them! Get off me!"

"Ah~, there you are my cherry blossom maiden~."

Both of them stop fighting for the remaining slices of pizza at the sound of another voice, and look up from where they are tangled up on the floor, to see who has just spoken.

A red rose pivots into Bonney's eye line and she rolls her eyes as she and Luffy get up from the floor and fix themselves up, "you again. What do you want, Cavendish?"

Cavendish is a very attractive man with long blond hair which reaches just past his shoulders, and has bright sky blue eyes. He is lean, yet muscular, and is wearing a black cowboy hat with a large aqua blue coloured plume, a ruffled white v-neck shirt that he wears underneath a coat which is white on the outside with dark purple buttons matching the same colour on the inside, and is currently draped around his shoulders. Cavendish is also wearing dark purple trousers which have a thin white stripe on the side of each trouser leg, and end in a ruffle just below a pale yellow and aqua blue star on each knee. In addition he is wearing a pair of brown high-heeled boots which have bronze buckles attached by dark purple straps which are just above each ankle. With Cavendish, is his puppy, Farul.

"I have come to give you a rose, along with this flyer," Cavendish replies as he hands over the items to Bonney."

"Eh, let me see. Can I have a flyer, cabbage?" Luffy asks as he stuffs the slices of pizza, he has recovered from the floor, into his mouth.

The blond frowns and glares at Luffy, "It's Cavendish, not cabbage. And no, you can't have one, it's not for you."

"Eh~ why not~?"

Just as Cavendish is about to reply, Kalifa calls everyone back over from their break. Luffy forgets all about the flyers, while Bonney shoves hers, along with the rose, into the back pocket of her shorts.

* * *

A few hours later, Nami, Luffy, and their puppies are back at home, and Nami is currently sitting in the living room on the sofa and is checking her emails on her laptop, while Luffy is keeping Zoro and Sanji occupied by playing with them in the back garden. As usual, there's nothing interesting in her inbox, only junk mail and a few subscription emails from their local animal shelter. Nami attempts to delete them but accidently opens one of the emails from the animal shelter. Irritated, as this happens often, she moves the cursor back up to the delete button. However, something flashes out of the corner of her eye and so she takes a proper look at the email. What had distracted her was an animated advert which was embedded into the email.

The words, "TOP TEN TIPS FOR THE PERFECT PUPPY PARTY", flash in the small rectangle box at the top of the page, along with a small animated drawing of a puppy which runs from side to side, and is wearing a blue birthday hat.

Any other time, Nami would simply ignore it, however, as she thinks more about it, throwing a puppy party would seem kind of fun, and she could get to know the other people in the obedience class better, as well as it being enjoyable for the pups to interact somewhere other than at their local leisure centre. _Plus I could charge them for coming. Maybe £10 per person at the door...?_

With a grin, Nami clicks on the advert which takes her to the corresponding page on a website that has tips and guides to help people who are dealing with their first puppy. The website page that she is on, informs that a puppy party is when you invite friends or family, including those with children, around to the house to introduce them to the puppy so that your pet can get used to being around other people, as well as getting used to being handled by others. It also mentions games that the guests can play with the puppy which reinforces the basics commands a puppy needs to learn, and also advises that the guests wash their hands before and after handling the puppy, as well as taking off their shoes before they enter the house. The website doesn't actually mention other puppies being involved and brought to the house, but Nami reckons that it'll be no problem having their new friends from the obedience classes along with their puppies over. The only worry is, will they actually come. Nami also doesn't have any way to contact the people at their classes, other than Vivi and Bonney as she has swapped emails and numbers with them both. The only other way she can talk to the rest of the class about it is by going to the obedience lesson next week and asking them there.

As she re-reads through the page on puppy parties, her phone beeps when she receives a text from Bonney.

**Bonney: Hey, what's the best pizza topping in the world? It's the meat feast pizza right? Kid reckons it's pepperoni D:**

**Nami: Hawaiian pizza is definitely the best ;D **

**Bonney: What?! No way! It's the meat feast pizza!**

**Nami: If it helps, Luffy would agree with you.**

**Bonney: Awesome, thank you!**

Nami smiles at the text then decides to ask Bonney what she would think about her and Luffy throwing a puppy party. A few more texts go back and fore, and eventually they decide that a puppy party would be a good idea. Bonney says that she'll definitely come if there's food, especially pizza, and offers to email the rest of the people in their class, including their instructor Kalifa, inviting them and their puppies to Luffy and Nami's house for a party on the following Saturday, which will be the 2nd of April.

Bonney stops texting her for a while as she is writing the email invitations, and not long after, Nami receives a draft version. She excitedly reads over the email to check that the details are correct, then replies that it is fine and can be sent out, before putting her laptop and phone down on the sofa, grinning as she heads out into the back garden to tell Luffy about the party.

* * *

Over at Bonney's house, the pink haired woman is eating pizza as she sits at her computer desk in the living room. Bonney grins as she sends the email invitations to the rest of the people in their puppies obedience class, including one to Kalifa. Once that's done, she gets up from her computer chair and heads off into the kitchen to get some more food to eat. As she makes her way over to kitchen door, she spots killer laying down on a pile of papers that she had thrown carelessly onto the living room floor earlier, including empty pizza boxes. While she wasn't looking and was on her computer, Killer had moved all of the rubbish and piled it up against the wall near the doorway to the kitchen, and is now falling asleep on top of it.

"I should really clean up all this mess," Bonney ponders out loud with a quiet chuckles as she crouches down and gently pets killer, "eh, I'll do it later, right now I'm hungry."

Getting back up from crouching on the floor, she walks into the kitchen. Bonney had failed to notice that the flyer, at the top of the pile that Killer is lying on, is actually the one that Cavendish gave her, inviting her to a puppy party at his house on the 2nd of April.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading. Two more puppies have now been introduced. Kohza is simply a Labrador ****Retriever**** , just like Sanji, as Kozha and a Labrador's personality traits are quite similar. And I think a Labrador would be a great match for Vivi, if she were to have a puppy. **

**With Farul, I chose a Kuvasz, simply because they look beautiful, and have light fur coats. They are also known to be show dogs, and I think Cavendish would be one of those people who would train puppies and enter them into international competitions.**

**If you would like to see the pictures to get a better idea of what I see the puppies looking like in this fic,then there are links on my profile page to my tumblr posts on each one, including our two new arrivals.**


	13. Puppy Party

His eyes sparkle whenever they spot him, and his heart races. When he sees him, it's as if they are the only two in the room. This feeling can be none other than pure love and affection.

His tail wags at full force, and because of his excitement he has a little accident. However, this doesn't matter because he's too nervous and excited all at once to even notice, and it's not like he will be the one who will have to clean it up. He doesn't even live here anyway….

_Aghhh!_

His eyes widen and he quickly scurries further behind the doorway, his tail falling between his legs._ I-I-I… I peed in Luffy-senpai's hallway! Will he be mad at me?! Ah, but wait! If he sees it he might finally speak to me!_

Being cautious of the puddle he made, the small, over-excited, scruffy, light green puppy slowly peeks his head back around to see into the living room. Luffy is still there, talking to some other people from the obedience classes, which of whom he does not care about, and his tail happily wags again in excitement. He really wants to go over and meet Luffy, but he's too nervous. _Oh how I'd love Luffy-senpai to call my name, and to play with me~, and stroke my fur~ ...Eh? Who's that…?_

"Straw hat!" a tall blond man growls as he stomps over to Luffy.

"Shishishi, hey cabbage."

"My name is not cabbage! It's Cavendish! Anyway, this is all your fault!"

"Eh, what is?"

"I was supposed to be throwing a puppy party today too. I even invited the class, all besides you and Nami, but everyone came here instead. You did this on purpose didn't you? Throwing your party on the same day as mine! How dare you take my fame away from me!"

"...What are you on about?"

"Till you showed up, my beautiful Farul was the favourite in our class, and all the women would swoon over me, giving me their full attention."

"...Weren't they just by you to see your puppy, that's what those things are about anyway, right?"

Cavendish growls and grips Luffy's shirt, "Of course not! They were there for me!"

Bored, Luffy glances around, then grins when he sees Kohza, (Vivi's puppy) and starts to play with him at the other side of the room.

"Oi straw hat! Don't ignore me….! Ow! What the hell!?"

The blond feels a sharp pain as he's bitten on the ankle and he looks down to see a scruffy light green puppy sinking his teeth into him. Cavendish yelps and pries the puppy off of him, then holds him at arm's length away from him with a glare

"Don't bite me, you stinking pup! Ew, your fur is all green. What breed are you anyway….? Ow! I said don't bite me!"

He holds the puppy further away from him as the thing keeps trying to bite at his hands, "who's puppy is this?! This thing should be put down!"

"Hm, I'm sure I've seen it at the puppy classes."

The puppy's head whips around so fast that Cavendish is surprised it didn't break its neck. The thing instantly stops trying to bite him, and its tail wags fast when Nami walks closer to them.

"I don't think I've ever seen it with an owner though…."

"Here, you take it then, this vile pup bit me, I want nothing to do with it."

Cavendish frowns when the orange haired woman doesn't take the puppy from him, but instead fiddles with its collar.

"Bartolomeo…?"

The little green puppy barks happily, wagging his tail even faster, when Nami says his name, but he shies away slightly. _Nami-senpai touched me~ and said my name~ I'm so happy~._

"What the hell is that?" Cavendish asks.

"It's on his tag so it must be his name. The tag doesn't give any other information so either this puppy is lost, or became a stray after having an owner."

"Well either way, you take it. I need to get back home to my beautiful Farul. He used to be the most popular puppy, until your one came along."

"Whatever, I'm not taking him. I already have two puppies to look after, and I don't have time to find its owner. If it even has one," Nami smiles and gently scratches the puppy behind his ear, then rushes into the kitchen when she hears a loud crash.

Cavendish frowns as the puppy tries to bite him again once Nami has gone, and he dumps Bartolomeo onto the sofa and scoffs, "Well I'm not taking him."

As he heads for the hallway, he hears a quiet whine. Looking back to the sofa he's met with big sad eyes, as the puppy slumps onto the arm of the sofa.

"...Ugh… fine. You're coming with me."

Cavendish picks Bartolomeo back up, and is surprised when the puppy curls up in his arms, staying close to his chest, instead of trying to bite him like before.

"...Bite me only once more, and I'm kicking you out," the blond comments as he leaves Luffy's, heading back home with the puppy.

Cavendish is determined to find its owner so that the scruffy green pup doesn't ruin his reputation as being known as the handsome man with only beautiful show winning, pedigree dogs.

* * *

A few hours earlier:

"Luffy! Hurry up! Everyone will be arriving soon!" Nami calls upstairs before heading back into the kitchen to set up the food for their awaited guests.

She's surprised that she has managed to keep the food safe from Luffy for so long.

As Nami finishes setting up the food and drinks in the kitchen, the doorbell rings, "that must be our first guests."

"I've got it!" Luffy shouts out as he bounds down the stairs and goes straight to the front door.

Bonney and Kid are the first guests to arrive. They had gotten a lift in together and brought along their puppies, Killer and Law. Once they are let in and the door is shut behind them they bring their pups into the living room (as instructed by Nami) and let them off of their leashes.

The plan is to put the puppies into the living room until all of their guests have arrived so that there is less of a chance of any of the pets getting out when the front door is open. While the puppies are in the living room, the guests wait with Nami in the kitchen. Luffy, who has been banished from the kitchen, is sitting on the staircase waiting excitedly for more quests to arrive. Bonney is then sent to sit with him as she keeps eating the food when she thinks Nami isn't looking.

One by one their guests arrive including Vivi with her puppy Kohza. Kalifa, the instructor from their puppy training classes, also turns up. Once everyone is there the living room door is opened, letting the puppies have free reign downstairs, and music is turned on while the guests are allowed to help themselves to the buffet of food and drink in the kitchen. Nami is constantly keeping a close eye on Bonney and Luffy to make sure that they don't eat everything and leave enough food for the rest of the guests.

Sanji is having the time of his life at this party. If the little blond pup is not grovelling at the affection of all the women who are there, he is running around and playing with the other puppies. He seems to have taken a shine to Kid's puppy, Law, along with Luffy who still won't leave the unimpressed beagle alone.

Law is then saved from one of his pests when Nami drags Luffy away from the kitchen to talk to their guests. Sanji, however, is still following him around and trying to get Law to play with him. And where there's Sanji, there's Zoro. Following the blond pup around from a distance.

Vivi is in the kitchen with Bonney, talking to Kid about Law and they watch in amusement as Sanji playfully nips on Law's ears. The beagle puppy finally gives in and chases Sanji around the kitchen, causing the blond pup to yap happily and wag his tail as he lets Law catch him and they tumble to the floor.

"Aww~! That's so cute~!" Bonney says as she stuffs pizza into her mouth.

"Yeah, unlike you," Kid remarks in disgust unable to not watch her eat no matter gross it looks.

As Bonney and Kid start arguing, Vivi trying to settle them down, they fail to notice when Zoro creeps up on Sanji and starts growling at him. The blond pup growls back, forgetting about Law who simply ignores them and goes to join Killer in sleeping under the dining room table.

Zoro and Sanji start nipping at each other and trying to pin one another onto the floor by pouncing on top of them. Vivi only notices when the two pups start running around and she panics when she realises that they are not playing a game and that they are actually trying to hurt each other.

"K-Kid, Bonney, Zoro and Sanji are fighting, what do we do?" Where's Nami?"

The other two don't hear Vivi as they are still arguing amongst themselves so the blue haired woman tries to stop the two puppies from fighting by herself, almost accidently getting bitten by Zoro in the process. Sanji however, sees this as Zoro doing it on purpose and he is angered even more so he growls and pounces on Zoro once more, both of them rolling under the dining table and disturbing Killer and Law who are trying to sleep. The pups who are fighting end up tangled in the bottom of the table cloth, causing it to slide off the table and send the plates of food to the floor with a loud crash.

Vivi's eyes widen at the scene as Nami rushes in from the living room to see her plates and bowls smashed with the food all over the floor. She fumes when she sees that this happened because of Zoro and Sanji who are still fighting even though the tablecloth has fallen on top of them.

"What the hell?!"

"I-I'm so sorry Nami, I tried to stop them….." Vivi apologises as Bonney and Kid pick up their puppies, Law and Killer, who were eating some of the food that had been knocked onto the floor.

"Luffy! Get in here!"

"Eh?! But Nami, I didn't do anything!" Luffy replies as he walks in, then laughs when he sees Sanji and Zoro rolling around on the floor under the tablecloth, "Shishishishi~, they're playing."

"No they are not! Just get them outside now!"

Luffy quickly does as Nami says, putting Zoro and Sanji outside. He ends up having to go out there with them when they continue their fight in the garden.

Inside, Nami apologises to their guests as they head home early, Kalifa commenting on how this fight was simply started by Zoro's jealousy and inability to allow Sanji to spend time with other puppies besides him. Nami is uninterested in why the two puppies started fighting, all she is worried about right now is cleaning up the mess and how much replacing all of their crockery is going to cost.

Vivi has stayed behind to help Nami clean up as she feels guilty for what has happened while Kohza is safely shut in the living so that he doesn't hurt himself on any of the smashed crockery on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Nami I-"

"It's not your fault. Those two are a lot to handle, even for me. And besides, Zoro could have bitten you, if anyone should be apologising it should be me."

"N-No of course not. He didn't mean to. I shouldn't have tried to pick him up when he was fighting. Kalifa has mentioned this stuff before…. I-I'll pay for the damage."

"It's ok. You were only trying to help," Nami smiles at Vivi, rubbing the blue haired woman's shoulder comfortingly, "and don't worry about it. Luffy will pay for it."

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you anyway," Nami replies, softly pecking Vivi on the cheek before continuing to sweep up the mess on the floor.

Vivi blushes lightly at that and smiles as she gets back to helping Nami clean up.

The party may have ended in disaster but it has managed to bring new friends closer together. Nami only hopes that with help from the obedience class that she can get Zoro and Sanji to get along just as well as her and Vivi.

* * *

**A/N - This update is long overdue so thank you so much if you are still reading this, and look a new puppy has arrived ^.^**

**So, meet Bartolomeo. After researching a bunch of different dogs breed I decided that in my mind, Bartolomeo would be a Belgian Shepherd Laekenois. This is because I'd imagined him to be a scruffy puppy, and this breed is said to have very strong defensive instincts and can be good guard dogs, which I see as being like Bartolomeo's barrier fruit. This breed can also be difficult to control and aggressive, much like Bartolomeo. They can also be quite shy, sensitive, and loyal, depending on their owner, and I think this fits into how Bartolomeo acts around Luffy.**

**If you would like to see the pictures to get a better idea of what I see the puppies looking like in this fic,then there are links on my profile page to my tumblr posts on each one, including our new arrival.**


	14. The Aftermath

Nami looks through the sliding glass door into the garden to find that Luffy is actually taking things seriously for once. Luffy is standing in the middle of the garden and is keeping an eye on their puppies, making sure that they don't get close enough together to start another fight.

Zoro and Sanji seemed to have calmed down after what had happened in the kitchen and are ignoring each other instead.

Their orange haired owner sighs as she gets back to clearing up the last of the mess with Vivi.

"What should I do with these broken plates Nami?"

"Ah just leave them on the top for now, I'll sort it out later."

Vivi nods in reply and places the last pieces of broken crockery with the rest on the kitchen counter while Nami puts the tablecloth neatly back onto the dining table and puts the chairs back into place.

There's a knock on the back door and Nami looks up to see Luffy standing there on the other side of the glass.

"You can come in now."

At that, Luffy slides the door open and steps inside with Zoro and Sanji following in behind him. Once he's shut the door he glances over to Nami with a grin.

"Shishishishi~ Now that's all sorted we can go and play~"

"No way! Those two are going straight to bed! You can play with Kohza instead in the living room. Zoro and Sanji are staying here."

"Eh! But it's much more fun to play with three puppies!"

"It's their own fault. Just stop whining."

Luffy pouts as he walks out dragging his feet, but his sadness doesn't last long once he goes into the other room and starts playing fetch with Kohza.

Nami wastes no time in sending Zoro and Sanji to their own beds and once they've settled down, she and Vivi join Luffy in the living room.

* * *

In the kitchen, Zoro is laying in his bed staring at Sanji's back from across the room. He doesn't understand why the idiot blond is still angry at him. It's not like he purposely tried to bite Vivi. Why can't he just understand that he shouldn't get too close to that beagle puppy? Zoro doesn't trust Law, especially not around Sanji. He has no idea why the blond pup would even want to hang around Law in the first place.

On the other side of the room, Sanji is curled up on his own set of blankets, staring at the back of his bed and refuses to even face in Zoro's direction. He's still mad at Zoro for almost biting Vivi earlier on when they were fighting, even if it was an accident. The green pup should have been able to control himself and not snap at a beautiful lady. Still irritated, Sanji closes his eyes. He doesn't understand why Zoro started that fight today. He was having fun with Law and the other puppies, and the marimo pup just had to go and ruin everything.

Sanji hears the quiet pitter patter of paws which makes him feel angrier at Zoro as the green pup is clearly disobeying their precious Nami-swan's orders to stay in their own bed. He stays as still as possible as he senses an eye stare at his back, and doesn't even flinch as a wet nose nudges him from behind. He won't give in. He can't give in. He's still angry at Zoro and will not share his bed with him this time.

Behind him, the green pup keeps gently nudging Sanji's back with his nose. He can't stand the blond pup ignoring him like this, but what can he do? Apologise? He doesn't even know what for. He didn't bite Vivi. Should he apologise for almost biting her, or for starting the fight in the first place? Maybe both? If anything the blond idiot should be saying sorry to him for ignoring him in the first place to play with that beagle…. Zoro moves closer then gently licks the back of Sanji's ear before nuzzling against him. When he's not warned off with a growl, he climbs over Sanji, getting into the bed, and lays next to him, resting his chin on the blonde's back. When Zoro feels the other pup's tongue lick the back of his ear, he lets himself relax as he falls asleep.

* * *

Back in the living room, an hour and a half later, Luffy has fallen asleep on the sofa with Kohza sleeping on his lap. When deciding on a movie to watch and with some prompting from Nami, Vivi had voiced her opinion on picking a romantic comedy. Luffy, on the other hand, was persistent in wanting to watch a horror movie. Nami would have preferred to watch one too, but she could tell by Vivi's reaction from simply mentioning it that she did not like horror movies at all and that she was only agreeing with them in order to be polite. Therefore, Nami took charge and made the final call that Vivi, being the guest, should choose the film, and so they sat down to watch a rom-com together. During the first ten minutes of the film Nami was getting irritated by Luffy's constant whining about how boring the film is. Thankfully that didn't last long as he ended up falling asleep.

Glancing away from the T.V Nami notices that Vivi seems cold as she is rubbing her arms and hands to try and warm up.

"Are you cold Vivi? I could go and fetch us a blanket?"

"E-eh? No I'm fine."

"I'm not," she lies, "It's freezing in here. I won't be a sec."

Nami gets up from her seat then goes out into the hallway and grabs a blanket from the cupboard under the stairs. When she gets back, she hands Vivi the blanket as she has another idea.

"I'm going to have a hot chocolate, would you like one?"

"If you're having one then yes please. Shall I pause the film?"

"No that's ok, I'll be able to hear it from the kitchen," Nami smiles as she goes into the other room.

As she makes her way over to the kitchen counter she glances over to check on the puppies, hoping she hasn't disturbed them as they have been surprisingly quiet this whole time. Her eyes land on the empty bed and for a split second she's fuming at Zoro for disobeying her, until she notices that the green pup is in Sanji's bed. She should still be mad but she cannot help but smile at seeing the two pups curled up together while they sleep.

Happily, and as quietly as she can, Nami makes two mugs of hot chocolate then uses her elbow to turn off the kitchen light before re-joining Vivi back in the living room and settling under the blanket with her. As she is about to take a sip of her hot chocolate she hears a quiet whine.

"No fair… I want some hot chocolate too," Luffy mumbles with his eyes still closed.

"You're dreaming Luffy. Go back to sleep."

Vivi giggles quietly when they hear him snoring once again and she whispers, "that was mean Nami."

"No it wasn't," Nami quietly replies, "It would have been mean if he had made me get back up after I just sat down. I'm not moving from this couch again until this movie is over."

"Good idea," Vivi smiles as she gently leans against Nami and they enjoy their mugs of hot chocolate together.


End file.
